Lifting Strength
Introduction Lifting Strength is defined as the mass an individual can lift by virtue of their physical strength alone and not by assistance of a power such as Telekinesis. Pushing, Pulling, Throwing and Tearing feats are all placed under this category. It should be noted however that Tearing Strength is a fairly unreliable way to gauge Lifting Strength, the reason for this is because the force used to tear something is far less than that used to lift a physical mass. It should also be noted that Lifting Strength is completely separate to Striking Strength. This is due to the biomechanics of how humans and presumabely humanoid beings work. Unlike most attacks a lift is a slow and sustained motion which allows more muscle fibers to help in the process, generating a higher amount of energy then a swift motion such as a physical strike, leading to Striking Strength more often then not having a lower yield then a physical lift. The lower levels of this stat are labelled Human (Whether Sub-Human or Superhuman). When we reach a significantly Superhuman level we begin to drop the Human suffixes and instead use the term Classes. Classes make up the majority of this stat. Much like how Attack Potency is in Levels, Lifting Strength is in Classes. And finally we come to the top levels of Strength and begin to use incredibly simplistic terms such as Stellar. For more information please view our video on the subject. Lifting Strength Levels Sub Human: 0 - 25 kg (0 - 55 lbs) Average Human: 50 - 80 kg (110 - 176 lbs) Above Average Human: 80 - 120 kg (176 - 265 lbs) Athletic Human: 120 - 227 kg (265 - 500 lbs) Peak Human: 227 - 454 kg (500 - 1,000 lbs) Superhuman: >454 kg (>1,000 lbs) Class 1: 454 - 1,000 kg (1,000 - 2,204 lbs) Class 5: 1,000 - 5,000 kg (2,200 - 11,000 lbs) Class 10: 5,000 - 10,000 kg (11,000 - 22,000 lbs) Class 25; 10,000 - 25,000 kg (22,000 - 55,000 lbs) Class 50: 25,000 - 50,000 kg (55,000 - 110,000 lbs) Class 100: 50,000 kg - 100,000 kg (110,000 - 220,000 lbs) Class K: 100,000 - 1 Million kg (220,000 lbs - 2.2 Million lbs) Class M: 1 Million - 1 Billion kg (2.2 Million lbs - 2.2 Billion lbs) Class G: 1 Billion - 1 Trillion kg (2.2 Billion lbs - 2.2 Trillion lbs) Class T: 1 Trillion - 1 Quadrillion kg (2.2 Trillion - 2.2 Quadrillion lbs) Class P: 1 Quadrillion - 1 Quintillion kg (2.2 Quadrillion - 2.2 Quintillion lbs) Class E: 1 Quintillion - 1 Sextillion kg (2.2 Quintillion - 2.2 Sextillion lbs) Class Z: 1 Sextillion - 1 Septillion kg (2.2 Sextillion - 2.2 Septillion lbs) Class Y: 1 Septillion: - 1 Octillion kg (2.2 Septillion - 2.2 Octillion lbs) Pre-Stellar: 1 Octillion - 1 Nonillion kg (2.2 Octillion - 2.2 Nonillion lbs) Stellar: >1 Nonillion kg (>2.2 Nonillion lbs) Galactic: (The Mass of a Galaxy) Immeasurable: (Unable to be measured in finite terms) Category:How to Versus